


And ghosty makes three

by ofcourseits_pines



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Based On Buzzfeed Unsolved, Demon Shane Madej, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcourseits_pines/pseuds/ofcourseits_pines
Summary: A cute little AU where Ryan and Shane are a normal couple moving into a house together. But the house has secrets and so does Shane. How long can he avoid Ryan finding out the truth?A little shout out to tumblrs daizyredz She definitely keeps me going in the fandom when my depression hits and its hard to enjoy even the ghoul boys. Thank you.NOW. ON WITH THE SHOW!
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Kudos: 26





	1. It's Moving day baby!

**Author's Note:**

> I put Graphic Depictions Of Violence as a warning since the house is haunted. Nothing happens to the boys injury wise ya'll.

Chapter one Moving day baby  
Ryan had moved a few times in his life but this was different, he was moving into a house with his boyfriend Shane. No roommates to share the space with. This was going to be amazing. He stepped out of his car and stood in front of the house. The small house was yellow with white wood accents and looked happy and welcoming already. “Ryan, are you going to stand there staring at the new house all day, or are you going to help unpack some boxes?” Shane’s voice snapped Ryan out of his daydreaming. He walked around Ryan holding a medium-sized cardboard box. “Right! Sorry.” Ryan said walking over to the moving truck. He grabbed a box and headed to the small set of stairs leading up to their new porch. The front door shut loudly behind him making him jump. “Ry, take it easy on the door this house it’s old.” Shane scolded him from the hallway. “I didn’t do that! It closed on its own!” Ryan said loudly because the door had scared him. Shane shook his head,” It’s probably just the wind Ryan.” He turned and walked into their bedroom leaving Ryan alone in the living room. Ryan’s younger brother opened the front door and carried a box inside complaining about Ryan closing the door on him. “Jake I didn’t close that door. It did it on its own!” Ryan said following Jake into the hallway. “Wind!” Shane called across the hallway from their bedroom. Jake gave Ryan an odd look. “You're already worn out from the move?” He asked setting a box down in the bedroom that Shane and Ryan had decided would be their office at home. Ryan sighed and set down the box that he had carried in. “I’m fine. Shane’s probably right it was just the wind.” Over the next two hours, they unpacked the moving truck and their cars. Once they were finished the sun had set and pizza had been ordered. “Jake you can stay the night if you want. Since you did help us move everything.” Ryan offered. Jake shrugged,” Sure I can drive home in the morning.” The doorbell rang and the three of them glanced over towards the front door, through the front door's glass window they could see the delivery drivers hat since the window was only in the top two feet of the door. Shane stood up and walked across the living room and opened the front door. “That’s gonna be twenty dollars and eighty-eight cents sir.” The driver said trying to look around Shane into the house while Shane took out his wallet. “You guys sure are brave living here. With the stories and all.” The driver said. Shane handed the driver cash and took the pizza saying,” Uh thanks.” before closing the door. He walked over and set the pizza on the dining room table while Ryan grabbed plates. “What was all of that about? What stories?” Jake asked. Shane shook his head,” No idea. Some people are weird so let’s just eat.” He said sitting. Ryan handed both of them plates and sat down. Jake watched tv in the living room while Shane and Ryan unpacked the kitchen. After a bit, the three went to bed, Ryan, and Shane in their bedroom and Jake in the guest room. Exhausted from the move Ryan was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Shane smiled at his sleeping boyfriend and pulled out his phone and began reading up on the history of the house, curious what kind of stories the pizza driver was referring to. “Oh fuck, Ryan isn’t going to like this.” He said softly to himself. He put his phone away and looked over at Ryan who was still sound asleep. Shane liked their new place and wasn’t going to let some silly stories ruin the new place for the two of them. The house had a bedroom, an office, and a guest room so they could have family from out of town crash if they needed to. Shit, it even had a pool and he sure wasn’t going to miss out on a summer of shirtless Ryan in the sun. Shane set his phone on his nightstand and laid down. Ryan, still half asleep scooted closer to him and Shane rolled onto his side with an arm over Ryan’s waist and the other under Ryan's pillow. “Can’t sleep, big guy?” Ryan mumbled sleepily. Shane thought for a moment and replied,” I was just telling my mom we finished moving in.” He lied feeling guilty about lying but he knew Ryan well enough to know that if Ryan found out about the house’s history he would be up all night researching and that was the last thing the both of them needed. Ryan nodded and snuggled up to Shane’s chest. 

The next morning, Ryan woke up and started coffee. He knew once the other two were up they would be ready for coffee as well. He walked on to the back porch that connected the garage to the house. He sat on a chair that the previous owners had left behind. He tried to relax now that the move was over. Sure, they would spend the rest of the weekend unpacking boxes but the most stressful part of moving was over. He finished his coffee and headed back inside to start cooking breakfast. Back in their bedroom, Shane woke up to the smell of coffee and breakfast. He walked out to the dining room to find Ryan cooking and Jake drinking coffee looking dead. “Wow, Jake did you get any sleep?” Shane asked sitting at the table after grabbing his coffee. Jake shook his head, “I kept hearing weird noises all night like someone was in the office but when I checked it out there was nothing.” Shane frowned at this “We must have neighborhood cats.” He said before drinking his coffee. Ryan brought Shane and Jake each a plate of food before grabbing his own. “I don’t know Shane. What if someone saw us moving in and thought they would check out what stuff to steal.” Ryan said looking worried. Shane shook his head,” Well they picked the wrong room to try to steal from. The office is nothing but two desks and a bunch of boxes, Our laptops are in the bedroom.” He said before taking a bite of food. Jake got up for a second cup of coffee,” Whatever it was it wouldn’t let me sleep.” He complained. They quietly ate while the tv told the weather and news. Shane and Ryan cleaned up the kitchen while Jake packed up his backpack of things so he could drive home. Ryan thanked Jake for the help moving and closed the front door behind him. Ryan turned to head into the hallway to help Shane unpack the bedroom. Before he could walk away from the front door he heard a knock on the door he turned and opened the door assuming Jake had forgotten something. A short woman stood in front of him holding a plate of cookies. “Hello I’m Linda Landgrab, I live across the street and thought I would come to welcome you to the neighborhood.” She said handing him the plate of cookies. “My husband and I noticed you and your friends moving in yesterday and I just had to come to say hello!” She added. Ryan nodded,” Yes my boyfriend Shane and I. The other guy was my brother, Jake.” Ryan couldn’t help but notice the woman trying to see into the house. “Are from around here?” Linda asked. Ryan shook his head,” we didn’t live too far from here but we are new to this area.” He said. Shane finally got curious about who Ryan was talking to and walked out into the living room. “Ryan who’s your new friend?” He asked standing behind Ryan. “I’m Linda, Linda Landgrab.” Linda said with a smile. Shane smiled back, ”Nice to meet you, Linda. Unfortunately, Ryan and I have a lot to unpack still so we will have to continue this later.” He said with a smile. Ryan couldn’t help but notice how charming Shane was being. “Oh yeah, it’s nice to meet you, Linda.” Ryan said before closing the door. “What was all of that about?” Shane asked. “I could ask you the same.” Ryan said frowning. Shane shook his head,” Ryan relax I’m not interested in the neighbor lady.” Shane put a finger under Ryan's chin lifting his head to force Ryan to look at his face. “Hey come on. We got a lot of unpacking to do.” He said before kissing Ryan and walking back into the bedroom. Ryan grinned and followed him. They made small talk while unpacking and setting up their bedroom. Shane walked into the office to put their laptop bags on the desk so they wouldn’t be in the way. Ryan took out his phone, still curious about the “Stories” the pizza delivery driver had mentioned the night before. He typed the address into the search bar. Several news sites popped up with the first headline he saw saying “Murdered in house.” He tapped the headline so he could read the new story. “HEY!” Shane said making Ryan jump,” We said no working this weekend. We got the time off so we could move and have everything unpacked by Monday for work Ryan.” Shane scolded. “But Shane ther-“ Ryan started but Shane cut him off with a frown. Ryan sighed and put his phone away knowing he wasn’t going to win. It was true and had been his idea for both of them to take Friday off so they could move and unpack everything in one weekend and be back to work Monday morning. They spent the rest of the day unpacking and setting up the house just the way they wanted. “You know all of this hard work is making me think about that pool outside.” Ryan said carrying the last broken down box out to the trash with Shane. Shane laughed,” Ok well you made breakfast so I’ll cook dinner while you swim.” He offered. “Really? Awesome thanks, Shane.” Ryan said pulling off his shirt. Shane headed inside while Ryan walked down the steps of the back porch leading to the pool. After making sure his pockets were empty he walked over to the deep end of the pool, facing the house he stuck his foot in to check the temperature of the pool even though it was still warm out. he glanced up at the house and noticed the shape of a head and shoulders in the office window that faced the backyard. He blinked and stared. How tired was he? He watched the figure disappear and move to the guest room window as if it didn’t have to pass thru a solid wall. “Shane!” Ryan yelled falling into the pool. When he resurfaced Shane was shaking his head watching him. “Do you want dinner or not?” Shane asked looking annoyed. Ryan got out of the pool. “There was a person in the office! And then they were in the guest room!” He said pointing to the windows. Shane frowned, “I’m the only one in the house I promise.” he said heading back into the house to finish dinner. Ryan frowned back at him before drying off with a towel and heading in. Shane’s laptop sat open in the office. Maybe he had seen Shane in here and his eyes were playing tricks on him. He sighed and headed into the bedroom to get changed. After getting dressed he sat in the living room watching basketball while Shane cooked dinner. After a bit, Shane placed their plates on the dining room table and waited for Ryan. Ryan walked into the kitchen to make them both drinks. “I need a drink to relax.” He said before mixing himself and Shane’s drinks. Shane nodded,” Yes you do.” They ate, drank, and slowly relaxed knowing they were finally done moving and still had one day off together before returning to work. “I gotta check Emails tomorrow.” Ryan said, “Brent and I were working on something Thursday and I’m excited to get it moving.” He added. Shane nodded,” We can get a little work done and then have lunch and spend the rest of the day together.” He suggested. Ryan smiled,” Sounds great.” They cleaned up and went to bed.   
Ryan woke up and looked over at his alarm clock at 3:00 am. He groaned and sat up. Of course, he needed to pee at three in the morning the first night in the house. He got out of bed and opened the bedroom door and walked into the bathroom where he saw the shape of a man. Ryan screamed and the man disappeared thru the wall into the office. Shane jumped out of bed “Ryan! What’s wrong babe? Did you get hurt?” Shane asked trying to look Ryan over even though he was blind without his glasses. Ryan pointed into the bathroom. “Th-there was a man!” He said shaking. Shane looked into the bathroom,” Ryan there’s no one there. You are half asleep it's your eyes playing tricks on you.”Shane said before yawning. “Use the bathroom and come back to bed.” Shane headed back into the bedroom. Ryan quickly followed him. He could wait till morning to go now. Ryan crawled back into bed and closed his eyes. Terrified of what he might see if he opened them. The next morning Ryan woke up and walked into the kitchen to start the coffee and found Shane outside talking to a neighbor, How had he missed Shane getting out of bed and showering? He shrugged it off and made himself a cup of coffee. Shane soon came inside with a pie. “Everyone in the neighborhood is very friendly and nosey.” He said setting the pie down on the counter. Ryan nodded,” Did she try to see inside the house too?” He asked. Shane nodded,” I guess they don’t think it’s rude here.” Ryan shrugged and went to the office to grab his laptop. He dug thru his laptop bag to find the charger and walked back out to the dining room. Shane was already making breakfast and looked over at Ryan. “Could you grab mine too, babe?” He asked. Ryan nodded and walked into the office. He couldn’t help but think about the man that he’d see the night before. Ryan grabbed Shane’s laptop and the charger before grabbing his glasses from the bedroom. They had breakfast before starting work. Answering work emails and checking Facebook out of habit. A face time request popped up on Ryan's screen. He answered it not caring about his messy hair. “Hey Brent, You’re up early.” Brent was already awake and dressed for the day. “Yeah I’m trying to get some work done for the day before we go out to the beach and everyone wants to go early,” Brent said with an annoyed fake smile. Shane looked over his laptop screen at Ryan and smiled a little before continuing his work his headphones on so he could work and edit at the table. Ryan smiled back and looked back at his laptop. “Who’s that behind you?” Brent asked. Ryan turned around in his chair to look behind him. “No one, it’s just Shane and me here.” Brent shook his head,” I guess I do need more sleep. I have family in town so it's been busy.” He said. Ryan nodded, “Do you want to wait till Monday to talk about work? Since you have family in town.” Ryan offered. Brent laughed,” So you can spend the day by the pool or in bed with Shane? Sure, buddy.” Ryan rolled his eyes,” Whatever ever dude fuck you.” Ryan said with a laugh. Brent hung up and Ryan glanced up at Shane to check that he was still working. Shane feeling Ryan’s eyes on him looked up from his work,” Yes Ry baby?” He asked taking off his headphones. “I know we said we would do some work this morning but I was thinking we could spend some time by the pool.” Ryan suggested feeling a little guilty pulling Shane from his work. Shane closed his laptop,” I was writing a story about a hotdog witch it can wait.” He said with a grin.


	2. They're cultists Ryan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am reposting this fic on my new account BUT I'm also rereading and fixing up the chapters I wrote as well as posting a new chapter soon! Thank you to everyone who's read this story so far and I can't wait to share more of it with you!

“They’re cultists Ryan.” Shane said looking out the living room window at the woman that lived across the street talking to a different neighbor occasionally looking over at Shane and Ryan’s house. “No, they are not. They are just nosey neighbors.” Ryan said from the couch where he was laying down watching the tv. They had been living in the house for two weeks now and the whispers were still heard, the neighbors staring at them as they walked thru the grocery store. “This is LA, I know they have seen two guys dating before.” Shane said sitting down on a chair facing the tv a bit from the couch Ryan was on. Ryan laughed, and said, ”Could you imagine if we were the first gay couple in the neighborhood?” “Francine, did you see the gays?”Shane said in a higher voice. Ryan wheezed from laughing. “Yes, Joanne, the Sasquatch one and his cute boyfriend.” Ryan added. “Damn, why do you have to hurt my feelings like that?” Shane said throwing a pillow at Ryan’s head. They both laughed and watched the tv for a bit. A loud bang came from the office. Ryan sat up quickly, ”Shane did you hear that?” He asked looking nervously at the L-shaped hallway that led to the two bedrooms, office, and bathroom. “It’s probably just Obi.” Shane said shrugging, “Well go check.” Ryan hissed. Shane rolled his eyes and got up. “Ok Scaredy cat… I’ll show you it's just the cat.” He said leading Ryan into the office. As he opened the door Obi his orange cat ran out of the office and ran straight to their bedroom. “See Ryan? Nothing to worry about.” Shane said looking at Ryan as he started to shut the door. From inside the door, Ryan could a face staring at him and smile. Ryan pushed Shane out of the way and threw the door open. Shane stared at him,” Ryan what is wrong with you?” He asked. “But! There was a face!” Ryan said searching the room. Shane shook his head. “Babe I know the house is taking some getting used to but I’m starting to worry about you.” Ryan looked at Shane,” But I saw!” Ryan sighed. “Fine let’s go watch tv.” He walked back to the living room and laid on the couch. He slowly dozed off to the sound of Shane typing.   
After hours later he woke up to music playing and he looked over at Shane who dancing with Obi to “The lion sleeps tonight.” Ryan blinked,” Is this a weird dream?” Shane jumped and dropped Obi, ”Uh yes it is.” he said looking a Ryan. Shane walked into the kitchen to start cooking dinner. “Siri play Gloria by the Lumineers” Shane said while digging in the fridge. “Shane, this is such a depressing song.”Ryan said sitting up on the couch. Shane ignored him and cooked dinner. “Maybe you are haunting the house with your depressing music.” Ryan said. Shane threw an oven mitt at him and Ryan jumped. “Ah! Babe!” Shane just laughed. “Come set the table Ry.” Shane said, “And bring back the oven mitt.” Ryan acted like he hadn’t heard him and looked at Obi as the cat jumped into his lap. “Your daddy can come get the oven mitt all by himself.” He said to Obi. Shane walked around the corner from the dining room into the living room. “Don't call me his daddy. That’s so weird. His dad is some alley cat.” Shane said grabbing the oven mitt. Ryan being the huge Disney fan that he was, pet Obi and asked him if it was O'Malley the alley cat and Shane just walked back to finish dinner. “Besides if you are going to call me Daddy, don’t bring the cat into this.” Shane said with a wink that made Ryan blush. They quietly listened to the music play thru the house. “Gloria... I smell it on your breath.” Ryan looked into the hallway and watched a book fall off of the small bookshelf in their hallway in the corner. Ryan jumped off the couch and went to go check it out. “Ry dinner’s done.” Shane said making Ryan jump. Ryan walked into the dining room and they ate. The song continued,” No one said enough is enough.” The book that had fallen slid into the office. “It’s just Obi.” Shane said looking at Ryan. *Song* “There's easier ways to die.” Ryan looked at Shane,” Change the song.” Shane Rolled his eyes and turned off the music. After the ate Ryan cleaned the kitchen since Shane had made dinner. Shane walked into the guest room to clean it up from Jake sleeping over. After a bit, Shane went into their room to wait for Ryan to shower and come to bed. In the kitchen, Ryan heard Shanes voice calling him for the garage. “What... How did you get out here?” He asked going outside onto the porch that connected the backdoor in the kitchen to the garage. “Shane?” He called. “Ryan come here.” Shane's voice called from the garage. Ryan flipped on the light and Obi jumped out from behind some boxes knocking them over. Ryan screamed and ran into the house. He ran into the bedroom and saw Shane sleeping. “Why were you out there?” He asked Shane shaking him awake. Shane stared at him half asleep, “Not this again Ryan.” He said yawning. “I heard you calling my name in the garage Shane.” Ryan said looking scared. “Obviously you’re tired and hearing things. Get changed and let's go to bed.” Shane said rolling away from him. Ryan nervously brushed his teeth and crawled into bed he tried facing the wall and ignoring the house and his fear when he felt a hand brush up his back. “Don’t try it DEMON!” He said loudly while grabbing the hand and jumping. Shane looked surprised,” Demon? Babe this is silly I was just trying to make you feel better.” Shane said rubbing Ryan's back. Ryan sighed and got closer to Shane. “I’m sorry. I guess I’m just tired.” He said snuggling up against Shane's chest. He felt safe for the night at least. Tomorrow he was going to look into the history of the house.   
The next morning Shane and Ryan got dressed ate breakfast and headed into work together. “Brent and I are working on a new show today so I’ll see you at lunch.” Ryan said quickly kissing Shane and running off to the other side of the building. Shane shrugged and got to work. Ryan went into a small room that no one was using and pulled out his laptop. He searched for the address of their new home and spent the rest of the day reading. He didn’t notice it was past lunchtime or that his phone had several missed texts and calls from Shane who was now hunting for him in the office. Ryan found death certificates for each person that had died in the new house. “Ryan!” Shane said opening the door to the small office. “I’ve been calling you. What are you doing in here babe?” Shane asked looking at Ryan. “I wanted to look into the history of the house… I know you keep saying there's nothing there but look at this Shane! There were 5 deaths in our house.” Ryan told him. Shane sighed,” This isn’t helping. Why don’t we go to lunch and you can get out of this weird little room.” Ryan nodded,” We can get lunch but I’m not done with this. We aren’t done with this.” Shane shook his head and followed Ryan into the break room. They sat down at a table quietly eating lunch for a bit before Ryan couldn’t wait any longer. “Five people Shane!” He said making Shane look up from his food. “People have died in plenty of places that you go to everyday babe. It’s not a big deal.” Shane said before continuing to eat. Ryan frowned,” After our little bathroom visitor it kind of is.” he hissed at Shane who shook his head not wanting to encourage this. “Whats next Ryan it’s a demon?” He asked and cursed to himself. He DID NOT need Ryan looking into demons. They had been together for this long and Ryan had never suspected anything and Shane wasn’t going to be the one who outed himself to his normal, human boyfriend. In all of his years on earth, he hadn’t told anyone his secret and he wanted to keep it that way. How would Ryan take the news of Shane being a demon? Shane didn’t know and he certainly didn’t want to take a chance with their relationship. “You ok over there big guy?” Ryan asked snapping Shane back to reality. “Wait, Shane are you scared too?” He asked. Shane laughed,” No Ry I’m not worried about a spooky little Spector living in our house. Ghosts and demons aren’t real.” He said firmly. Ryan frowned. “Shane this is serious.” Shane set his sandwich on his plate and looked at Ryan,” So am I. There’s nothing wrong with that house.” Ryan scoffed and took up. Shane looked up at him. “Where are you going?” He asked Ryan. Ryan tossed out his lunch and walked towards the door. “To find out what our house is hiding.” Shane huffed and stood up. He tossed his lunch. As a demon, he didn’t have to eat human food but he certainly didn’t mind spending time with Ryan eating.   
Ryan spent the rest of the workday researching the history of the house. Shane worked at his desk giving Ryan space till the end of the day. He stood up from his desk packing up his laptop and things. Ryan walked over to his desk and began packing his laptop bag. They quietly walked to the car. Once they got in the car Shane looked over at Ryan who was looking out the window. Even if Shane didn’t want to encourage the Demon research and ghoul sightings he couldn’t handle Ryan being upset. He sighed,” So what did you find out about the house?” He asked. Ryan looked over at him with a smile. His voice dropped a little and it sounded like he was trying to sound more serious,” The house was built in the early 1930s as a part of a small neighborhood. Everything was peaceful as families moved into the neighborhood. In 1952 a young housewife named Gloria was suffering from extreme depression and possibly some mental illness started drinking and ended up killing her child. She drowned him in the bathtub, Shane. Her husband stricken with grief murdered her in the living room when he came home from work. He told the police and neighbors that someone had broken into the house and killed his young family while he was at work. Once they couldn’t find anyone in the neighborhood, full of housewives that were home all day and would have noticed a strange car or a suspicious-looking person at the house he admitted to the crime in a suicide note, before taking his own life.” Shane looked over at him while at a stoplight. “Wow, that’s quite a history Ryan.” Ryan shook his head,” That’s not all Shane. In 1991 man named Charlie bought the house and after a year his girlfriend Emily moved in, and soon told friends and family that the house had a quote, “dark feeling”. She later told them she heard her boyfriend, the home's owner talking to himself in the smallest bedroom. Our office.” He said looking at Shane. “In the summer of 1993, her family reported her as missing to the police. When the police arrived they found her dead in their bed... in OUR bedroom Shane.” Shane continued driving home. He nodded as if he didn’t already know the history of the house. “And?” He asked. Ryan frowned and continued in the same voice.” They found Charlie in the garage in his car. It was ruled a suicide due to carbon dioxide poisoning.” Ryan finished. Shane nodded again,” Ry we talked about this people die in places all of the time. They can’t all die in a hospital or outside with bears.” Ryan shuddered,” Why would you say bears?” He asked frowning at Shane. Shane parked the car and looked over at Ryan. “It’s gonna be fine ok? I won’t let Casper get you.” He joked. Ryan rolled his eyes, ”You are such an asshole.” He said sourly. They walked inside and set their laptop bags on the dining room table. “I’m gonna start laundry.” Shane said walking into the bedroom. “Awesome thank you, babe.” Ryan said walking into the kitchen to start dinner. Shane grabbed the dirty clothes basket and walked thru the house and out the kitchen back door. He opened the door leading to the garage and walked down the three steps, closing the door behind him. He opened the washer and started loading clothes into it. “Shane?” He heard Ryan’s voice calling him. “Yeah babe?” He yelled towards the house. “Shane?” He heard again. He grumbled and started the washer and walked inside,” Ryan I told you I was doing laundry. What couldn’t wait five minutes?” He asked looking annoyed. Ryan was in the shower. “Shane!” He heard Ryan’s voice coming from the garage. “Fuck” Shane thought before walking out to the garage. “Ok ghost. That’s a fun trick. You need to knock it off.” He said. He heard shuffling in the corner of the dark garage. He flipped the light on and the lights turned on for a moment before shutting off leaving Shane in the dark. “Oh trying to get more energy for your next trick?” He said, his eyes turning black. His human eyes couldn’t see in the dark and did him no good while dealing with whatever was out there. “How about you leave Ryan alone and you can stay in the house. Just leave Ryan alone and don’t watch us have sex.” Shane said looking around the garage. A pair of red glowing eyes stared back at him from a corner. “There you are. Neat parlor trick but trust me you don’t want to play with me.” Shane said stepping closer to the corner. He could see the outline of a man slowly taking shape where the red eyes floated. “Why don’t you just go find a different house to haunt buddy?” The figure disappeared into the ground as Shane got closer. “Shane?” Ryan asked flipping the lights on. Shane spun around and looked at Ryan, his eyes looking normal again. “Hey what were you doing in the dark big guy?” Ryan asked. Shane smiles “I was doing laundry and the lights just went out. You saved me, my hero.” Shane joked walking up the small staircase and kissing Ryan. As Shane walked into the house Ryan looked into the garage. “Hey let’s go, slowpoke, it’s your turn to cook dinner.” Shane said. “Oh yeah, coming!” Ryan said closing the garage door.   
The next few times Ryan was in the garage he felt like there were eyes on him. He tried to ignore it and just hurry with whatever he needed in the garage. One day while Ryan was out to lunch with Jake. Shane decided to organize the office better. He unpacked the last of the boxes and was listening to music. In the middle of the song, he was listening to stopped playing and Nirvana’s Smells like teen spirit started playing and Shane looked up from the box he was packing. “Oh no no you don’t.” Shane said frowning, “Siri play Future me hates me The Beths” Shane said. The Song played for a moment before switching to Nirvana’s Come as you are. Shane frowned. “He’s dead you know! You are too!” He said loudly. The music went silent and Shane was hit by a strong cold blast. “Just saying!” Shane said annoyed digging thru a box. Shane decided to unpack in silence. After a moment he relaxed and continued unpacking. Out of nowhere, the music was back. “GOOOOD MORNIN’! GOOD MORNIN’! We’ve gabbed the whole night thru! Good mornin’!” Shane nearly leaped out of his skin. “Ok so somebody is a real show tunes fan.” He said changing the song to Gloria finally. A woman stood in front of him looking down at him sadly. She disappeared thru the door so he stood up and walked out to the hallway. Once he passed thru the doorway everything had changed. The house was the same but the furniture was different. I love Lucy played on an old tv next to him as he walked into the doorway separating the hallway from the living room. He could hear a child crying from the other room. The woman who was in a different dress and looked like she hadn’t slept and had been crying walked past him as if she didn’t see him. He knew what this was now. The ghost haunting their house was trying to show him what had happened. He followed her to the nursery door “You’d better not pull this while Ryan is…Hey where are you going?” He asked her as she walked thru him carrying the crying baby into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. He heard the water running. “Woah! Hey lady open up!” He said trying to open the door but it wouldn’t move. He heard the front door open and turned expecting to see Ryan but instead a man rush past him, checked the baby’s room, and started banging on the bathroom door. “Gloria STOP! Open the door.” Everything was white for a moment and then he was home. Shane looked around. He was back in his house with his and Ryan’s stuff everywhere. Gloria by the Lumineers was still playing in the office, *Song* “There’s easy ways to die…Have you had enough?”


	3. You're the devil in disguise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes this ones a song title. A little Elvis for you. It fit great for the Demon!Shane AU.

“No Ryan we aren’t putting night vision cameras in the bedroom.” Shane said shooting down his boyfriend’s suggestion for what felt like the 100th time. Maybe it would be easier to just tell him that Shane was a demon and that the house WAS haunted. No, that was still a terrible idea. Ryan would leave him and he would be stuck alone in the house with a couple of ghouls for roommates and whatever was in the garage. Ryan sat at the dining room table with his bagel, ”I’m just saying we could see what's happening while we sleep.” He offered. Shane laughed,” Ok no more scary movies before bed babe.” Ryan glared at Shane over his coffee cup as he drank. Shane looked down at his laptop and smiled. He knew how to end this conversation. “Ryan if you wanna film us having sex just say so.” He said, with a grin. Ryan spit out his coffee. “That's not what this is about Shane! I know this house is haunted.” Ryan said angrily. Shane looked up from his laptop to see Ryan walk out of the room looking upset.  
Ryan continued to look into the history of the house and its past owners. Which Shane successfully avoided until he woke up to Ryan and some guy smudging the house. Shane covered his nose with one hand and reached for his glasses with the other. “Ryan, what are you two doing?” He asked walking into their living room. Ryan jumped a little, ”Oh Shane!” He motioned for the man to continue without him and walked over to Shane. “Good morning baby.” Ryan said up on tiptoes trying to kiss Shane before Shane was awake enough to be mad about the stranger smudging their house. “Baby? Oh, you are really trying to butter me up huh?” Shane said raising an eyebrow. He bent down a bit to kiss Ryan. “Can we open a window in here Ry?” Shane asked. Ryan frowned for a second, ”As soon as he’s finished we can.” Shane shook his head. “We’ll talk about your guest later Ry. I’m going to get us coffee.” He said grabbing his shoes. “Ok, Shane. Oh! Don’t mess us the salt when you get back.” Ryan said quickly. Shane looked at him,” What salt? Ryan really.” Ryan nodded, “I read that smudging will get rid of the negative energy and the salt will keep things out.” He said proudly. Life was about to get harder for Shane. “But Ry.” Shane started but Ryan pushed him out the door and handed him his car keys and wallet. “See you in a bit.” Ryan said shutting the door. Shane hadn’t dealt with salted entrances in a long time. Maybe he was stronger now. He wasn’t a lower level demon anymore so maybe the salt wouldn’t stop him. He soon got his answer. It was like walking into a fucking brick wall. He had forgotten all about the salt and walked into the front door and gotten knocked backward. Ryan’s coffee fell to the floor. At least Shane had already drank his on the ride home. Ryan opened the door. “Shane oh my god. Are you ok?” He asked. Shane thought for a moment and then grabbed his wrist,” Ow! Ryan, this salt is going to hurt someone.” He said looking up at Ryan in the doorway. Ryan swept the salt away with his foot and stepped down the step on to their porch and helped Shane up. “Shane I’m sorry I didn’t mean to pour so much I was just trying to keep stuff out and protect the house.” Shane stood up,” Nothing’s going to happen to you Ry. Not with me around.” He said kissing Ryan before walking in. Ryan followed him inside and noticed Shane’s wrist was fine,” You’re the devil in disguise.” He said. Shane spun around and pushed Ryan up against the door. “The devil? Now, why would say something like that?” He asked before kissing Ryan again. Ryan gasped taken by surprise,” Jesus Christ Shane.” Ryan mumbled as Shane began kissing Ryan’s neck. “Oh fuck, Shane…” Ryan groaned softly. Shane smiled and held Ryan's wrists above his head with one hand and his hand crept down Ryan's chest and stomach. Just as Shane started to unbutton Ryan’s pants, they heard a crash in the office. Ryan looked down at Shane ”Wait! Did you hear that?” He asked nervously. Shane shrugged,” It’s probably Obi. I’m a little busy here. Is your new friend gone?” Obi meowed from the top of the fridge and Ryan frowned,” Come on I want to go see what fell.. and yes he’s gone.” Shane sighed and let go of Ryan’s wrists and followed him to the office. Shane’s laptop was on the ground smashed. “Oh fuck! Are you kidding? I must have set it on the edge while I was tired.” He Said. Ryan stared at him. “You never leave your MacBook where it could fall.” Ryan said. He was right. When Shane first bought the laptop he didn’t even like drinks being near it. First, spilled coffee, and now this? Shane sighed and picked up his broken computer. “I guess I know what I’m going to today. He HAD been talking about buying a new one but now he was going to have to buy one. “Aren’t you worried a little?” Ryan asked looking around the office nervously. Shane shook his head,” I’m worried about how much I’m about to spend on a new computer.” Shane said setting the broken laptop on his desk. Ryan put a hand on Shane's shoulder. “Hey, we’ll handle it ok?” Ryan said, knowing Shane was upset about the laptop.  
Shane knew he needed to have a little talk with whatever was living in the house but he knew he couldn’t do it with Ryan around. He waited till Ryan was asleep and got out of bed that night and went into the office. He noticed an Ouija board on Ryan’s desk and shook his head. Was Ryan terrified of the ghosts or trying to talk to them? “Ok, Gloria I guess you’re here in the house with us. What about the thing in the garage? Is he the big Nirvana fan?” Shane asked. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the planchette of the Ouija board moving on Ryan’s desk. He walked over and sat down at the desk and placed a finger on the. It slid to Hello. “Is this Gloria?” Shane asked. It moved out from under his hand to no. “Alrighty then, who is this?” He asked feeling annoyed. There was more than just Gloria and the thing in the office living with them, not paying rent? The pendulum moved on its own. E…M…I…L…Y “Ok Emily, Did YOU break my laptop?” Shane asked. It moved to yes. Shane frowned,” And are you the Nirvana fan? I’m sorry I told you he died. It WAS after you died so maybe you didn’t know.” The planchette moved to Yes. Shane nodded. Now he wanted to ask the real question he had been thinking about for a few days. “Gloria, Emily What is in the garage?” He watched as it spelled out EVIL. “Well yeah, he didn’t seem friendly. Gloria, is it your husband who killed you?” He asked. “Shane, what are you doing?” Ryan asked opening the door to the office making Shane jump. “Oh fuck Ry you scared me. I couldn’t sleep and I saw this Ouija board so I wanted to try it out.” Shane said standing up from the desk trying to block Ryan from the board in case it moved. Ryan yawned and said,” Well come back to bed and figure it out in the morning it’s 3 am.” He turned around and walked back into the bedroom. For once Ryan was too tired to fight about ghosts with Shane. Shane frowned,” This isn’t over Emily and I’m going to find out what’s in the garage.” Shane said. He followed Ryan back to bed, shutting the door to the office behind him.  
The next morning when they left their bedroom to start coffee and breakfast the office door was wide open. “I guess Obi didn’t like you closing his office.” Ryan joked as they walked out of the bedroom. Ryan walked to the bathroom to shower while Shane started coffee and breakfast. He heard footsteps and the bedroom door slowly creaking open. As Shane turned to face the bedroom door to ask Ryan what he had forgotten in the bedroom he saw a woman standing in the doorway of the bedroom. Her hair was long and brown and went down past the collar of her plaid flannel shirt that she was wearing over a baggy Nirvana shirt. A pair of ripped jeans covered the tops of her black beaten up converse. “Hey lady, how did you get in here?” Shane asked walking over to her. She looked passed Shane looking terrified as if something or someone was behind him. As Shane reached the doorway to the bedroom door the door slammed closed in his face. He pushed the door open,” Hey you can’t just come in … Here…” The woman was dead on the floor in a pool of blood with a man standing over her. Shane realized Emily was trying to share how she died. She needed someone to know what had happened to her. The man dragged her body passed Shane and out the back door. She was the nirvana fan… Enough to have died in one of their shirts. Ryan came out of the bedroom looking surprised to see Shane in the hallway. “What happened to breakfast?” He asked. Shane shook his head,” Sorry, I was lost in thought.” He said. Ryan shrugged and went to get dressed, he could figure out what was going on with Shane after he got some coffee into both of them. Shane walked out into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Ryan came out dressed for the day and bent down to kiss Shane, he didn’t have to go far his boyfriend was so damn tall it didn’t take much bending to be at his height while Shane was seated. He playfully bit Shane’s bottom lip and frowned when he didn’t get much response. “Hey Madej you in there?” He asked raising an eyebrow. He blinked and looked at Ryan. “Yeah, sorry I was just thinking.” Shane said simply. Ryan kissed Shane’s jawline,” Come on you what’s on your mind?” Ryan’s eyes got big,” You saw something!” He immediately thought of the board Shane had been using in the office that night. “Or the board told you something. I thought you didn’t believe in this stuff!” Ryan said in a huff. Shane frowned,” I don’t. It’s a silly wooden board and nothing's going to change how I feel about it.” He said shaking his head. Ryan rolled his eyes and walked to the stove to get a plate of breakfast and his coffee. When he sat back down across from Shane. Shane knew he’d struck a nerve and was in trouble. “Sorry Ryan, I’m not going to blow my cover THAT easily. I’ve managed to keep you from figuring it all out for this long I’m not risking it.” He thought. He had kept his secret for a while from Ryan. They had become friends a few years ago and were now dating. It had been a lot easier to keep his secret from Ryan when they weren’t in a haunted place, where ghosts and whatever was in the garage were trying to ruin Shane’s life. He was over 500 years old and now someone was trying to blow his cover. He’d made it passed the Salem witch trials and now someone wanted to ruin his life? Yeah, not happening. Not on Shane’s watch.   
Shane stood up and grabbed his breakfast and cup of coffee. He sat back down and started eating. “You going to the gym after work Ryan?” He asked casually. Ryan looked up from his food and nodded before going back to eating. The silent treatment. Shane usually didn’t upset Ryan enough to get that but here he was eating breakfast with his boyfriend in silence. Once he was finished eating Ryan stood up and put his dishes away. He walked passed Shane and jumped when he felt Shane’s hand grab his arm and gently pull him close. Shane kissed Ryan softly and he pulled Ryan onto his lap. “Aww, Ry are you mad at me?” He asked before starting to kiss Ryan’s neck. “Yes, I am. This isn’t going to work you know.” Ryan said trying to keep a steady voice. Shane chuckled and nipped at Ryan’s neck. “Oh, I know it won’t. I’m still in trouble.” Shane replied. He kissed Ryan’s neck again, this time working on giving him a dark red hickey under his shirt's collar. He wanted to give Ryan a little mark to think about later but he didn’t want their relationship to get Ryan into trouble while filming for work. That was the LAST thing poor Ryan needed. Shane could hear a little moan escape from Ryan’s lips. He was enjoying it! Shane hadn’t heard a “No” so he continued, his hand slid up Ryan’s thigh and gripped his inner thigh. Ryan whined softly, Shane’s hand was so close but so far. Ryan closed his eyes and could feel Shane’s lips on his collar bone. He felt a little tug on the zipper of his jeans as Shane worked to get into Ryan’s pants. “We have to get ready for work. This is the opposite of what we should be doing.” Ryan whined. That wasn’t a “No” or “Shane stop” so Shane continued his efforts. Ryan gasped once he was freed from his jeans and boxers. Shane wrapped his hand around Ryan’s cock and lazily stroked it,” We have a little time before work.” He said softly in Ryan’s ear. Ryan shook his head,” Daddy, we are going to be late!” He whined. Shane let go of Ryan and smiled,” Alright baby. I’m sorry I distracted you.” Shane teased. Ryan pouted a little when Shane let go of him. He stood up and went to grab his things for work. Shane yawned and followed him. He definitely needed more coffee before they left for work.


End file.
